


Sharing Air

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [53]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Confinement, F/F, Flirting, Humor, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, if you wanted me alone in a dark closet, you could’ve just asked.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Air

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cosima/Siobhan - accidental stimulation.

“So, you _definitely_ seem like the type who has been in this sort of situation before…you know, confined somewhere dark and tight with a cute queer woman.  It just seems to fit you, you know—“

“Close your cute queer lips or we’ll both be in trouble,” Siobhan hissed, but there was no heat behind her words.  She shifted her cell from one hand to the other, her wrist bumping up against Cosima’s thigh.

Cosima couldn’t help but breathe heavily—she was recovering from a respiratory illness _and_ they had to run into a two-by-two supply closet at the last minute, who _wouldn’t_ be breathing heavily?  Every breath pushed her breasts up against the zipper of Siobhan’s leather jacket, her low-cut top allowing her bare skin to graze the cold metal.  She peered out through the vent in the storage room door.

_“All they got was some information about a convent somewhere,”_ the hospital security guard said to his partner.  _“Screw ‘em.  Let’s go back.”_

Once the basement door shut and the room was dark again, Siobhan exhaled deeply and pushed open the door.  “Ladies first,” she said wryly, gesturing for Cosima to step out.

“Thanks,” Cosima grinned, straightening her glasses.  “You know, if you wanted me alone in a dark closet, you could’ve just asked.”

Siobhan huffed out a laugh and grabbed a stack of files, stuffing them into her bag.  “I have a feeling you’re the trouble I was afraid of, Cosima.”

“Sounds like a compliment to me.”


End file.
